From the Stars
by hopefulheart108
Summary: After her strange dream, she notice there were unfamiliar ponies around Ponyville. These ponies never told anypony their name, where they live, and wore clothes. She wonder if they have to do anything with her dream.
1. Chapter 1

_**AKB~!**_

_**0048~!**_

_Her young eyes shot open in great surprise at the sound of loud, unfamiliar music against her ears, finding herself no longer in her room where she was sleeping in._

_**Advance forward! (Got it!)**_

_**Don't you dare to halt! (Got it!)**_

_**Our aim is that place where the sun rise!**_

_**Walk on the path of hope!**_

_Instead of her room, she could see she's in a dance studio where a group of ponies practice their dance. They were the ones singing this song._

_**What blocked this path is River! River! River!**_

_**A stretched-out River!**_

_**The fated River! River! River!**_

_**An ordeal River!**_

_The filly notice that these ponies were not really noticing her. It's as if she was invisible, or they're very focused on what they're doing. Maybe even both._

_**Throw away all your doubts!**_

_**Show your willpower!**_

_**Don't hesitate!**_

_**Immediately**_

_**One step forward!**_

_**Believe yourself!**_

_All these ponies looked different and yet they danced in almost perfect union. What surprised the filly was that only one of them have a cutie mark even though most of them were older than the filly herself._

_**Forward forward!**_

_**Go straight ahead!**_

_**Cross the river**_

_**Ho! Ho! Ho! Ho!**_

_Why do they continue to dance? They seem to already master dancing, so why continue this when it's obvious they're not going to have a cutie mark in it?_

_**A dream is always**_

_**Looked so far away**_

_**Feels like it's distance could not be reached**_

_**Pick up that stone**_

_**Under your foot**_

_**And with all your might**_

_**Throw it away!**_

_Also, the singing. The filly could tell that they're very good at it, but they don't have a cutie mark in that either._

_**Just before your very eyes**_

_**A river is flowing**_

_**Broadly, such a great river**_

_**Darkly, deeply, even so**_

_**The current is fast, even so**_

_**Do not be scared, OK?**_

_**Do not wander off**_

_**That's right, the opposite side is there**_

_**So more, believe in yourself**_

_She wondered what makes them so determined to continue this. Is there something better than cutie marks for them?_

_**Inside the darkness**_

_**Just keep swimming!**_

_**Don't turn your head!**_

_**Ho! Ho! Ho! Ho!**_

_Her eyes could see colorful lights around this group of ponies. These lights were almost equal, maybe even rival, to the stars in the night sky._

_**When you extend your hand, there**_

_**Future exists, you see**_

_**Don't give up on the thing you can not reach!**_

_**The stone that you toss**_

_**Is the dream granter**_

_**Somehow its falling sound could not be heard**_

_These ponies seems to even more determined than she and and her friends could ever be. Whatever their goal might be, she hopes they get it soon._

_**Inside your heart too**_

_**A river is flowing**_

_**So painful, a river of trial**_

_**Maybe it doesn't go smoothly, even so**_

_**Sometimes you're almost drown, even so**_

_**It's okay to repeat again**_

_**Do not give it up**_

_**The bank exists just there**_

_**Someday your struggle will bring you to it**_

_She could see the floating lights glowed bright enough to nearly blind her, not noticing the changes that's happening around her._

_**Get over it!**_

_**River!**_

_Once the lights dim down, the filly could see she's no longer in the dance studio from before or in her room, but in a large crowd of other ponies who repeatedly cheered, "AKB0048!"_

_**AH-AH-AH-AH-**_

_**Stop telling excuse to yourself**_

_**AH-AH-AH-AH-**_

_**Can't do nothing but keep on going**_

_**AH-AH-AH-AH-**_

_**Gotta keep moving forward.**_

_The stage she was staring was unlike anything she seen. Mostly because this stage was flying in the air as the ponies from the dance studio were dancing on that very stage as the light float around them like a beautiful aura._

_**Keep going keep going keep going**_

_**Keep walking on**_

_**The path you've decided!**_

_The more she looks at these lights around them, the more they seem to be alive._

_**Just before your very eyes**_

_**A river is flowing**_

_**Broadly, such a great river**_

_**Darkly, deeply, even so**_

_**The current is fast, even so**_

_**Do not be scared, OK?**_

_**Do not wander off**_

_**That's right, the opposite side is there**_

_**So more, believe in yourself**_

_These ponies that performed on the flying stage looked like any other ponies she've always seen, but at the same time, they look so different. Was is just because she've never seen them before in her life. Then why is she having this dream?_

_**Inside your heart too**_

_**A river is flowing**_

_**It is, a river of sweat and tears!**_

_**Even if you make a failure**_

_**Even if it makes you cry**_

_**It is OK to start over**_

_**Don't say any complaint**_

_**Cling onto your dream, yeah**_

_**Until the day where your wish come true**_

_She wondered if this dream is some way of telling her something, but she never heard of a flying stage unless it's from Cloudsdale. Then again, the stage didn't look like it was made of clouds, more like metal, and not all the ponies on the stage were pegasi. What could it mean?_

_**Cross the river!**_

_**You can do it!**_

_There was a bright flash and the filly soon find herself in space of nothing. What supported her were elegant blue stair steps that spiral up to beyond her eyesight. Each time she walk up a step, she felt like she's being slowed down by an unknown force._

_As she run up the steps, she could see other ponies running up steps like her. Some were slower than her, others fell down into the darkness because their stairs collapsed with no good reason to._

Where am I? What kind of fate is this? _The filly thought._

_Soon, she started to see a heavenly glow from above. Before she could reach see what it is. Everything went black._


	2. Chapter 2

Sweetie Belle's green eyes quickly open to her familiar room. The filly unicorn let out a yawn and thought, _That's a kind of a pretty cool dream. I like their singing too, but I can't really remember their faces or their lyrics._

With a small smile on her face, she approach her mirror stand as her horn and the handle of her brush glowed green. Brushing her purple and pink mane, Sweetie Belle quietly said to herself, "My magic seems to be getting easier and easier."

Loud knocking on the door surprised Sweetie Belle, making her drop the brush, as she could hear her older sister shout, "I'm coming darling!"

Sweetie Belle quickly went down stairs, hoping to see what's going to happen. From the stairs, she could see Rarity dressed in her usual sleeping wear with her mane was quite a mess. Her horn and the door handle turn light blue as the door open, revealing two ponies Sweetie Belle and Rarity never seen before in Ponyville.

_Are they new? I've never seen them around. _Sweetie Belle thought.

Both of these new ponies were mares, one earth pony and one pegasus. The earth pony mare have a long, green mane in a ponytail with a red bow, green-yellow eyes, a light green coat, and wore a long, white dress, a short, navy blue jacket, and a pair of navy blue shoes.

The pegasus mare have a short, brown-orange mane with a side ponytail and three braids going across it, brownish-orange eyes, a bright orange coat, and wore a no-sleeved, purple hoodie with holes for her wings, a short, white skirt, and a pair of purple sneakers. Sweetie Belle find it interesting that both of them have a heart outline in their eyes, manes, and tails.

Before one of the unknown mares could speak, Rarity let out an embarrassed squeak as she try to hide herself behind the door.

"I'm sorry, but the Carousel Boutique isn't open. Maybe you can come back during store hours." Rarity said, hoping the ponies didn't notice her in her sleep wear.

"We just want some directions to the closest market." The green pony said.

"The marketplace? I'm not sure if it's open around this time. Maybe you should wait for a while, or search for some stores that might be open early." Rarity said.

"Oh, thank you, Miss."

"Please, call me Rarity."

"Thank you, Rarity."

Before the two could leave, the white unicorn ask, "Are you two going somewhere special? Maybe a double date?"

The green one stop in place and said, "No. Why do you ask?"

"Well, ponies don't normally wear clothing unless it a special occasion."

"Oh... Err..." A nervous expression appeared on her face, as if the green one was trying to think up of something.

"It would be a waste to leave clothes like these in the closet until an occasion comes around." The orange-brown pegasus said, wrapping one of her upper legs around the green earth pony and quickly drag her away.

Once the two mares left, Rarity let out a sigh and said, "Why didn't I get clean up before I answered the door? I hope they don't think I'm a slob."

"Have you seen those ponies before?" Sweetie Belle spoke up, making her sister jump a bit.

"Sweetie Belle! Well, no. I've never notice them before. They seem to be nice, but I'm not a big fan of the green one's coat color. Too much green. Although, her dress was quite lovely in a rather simple way." Rarity said.

_Hm... Those weird, glowing heart things on them. Have I seen something like that before? _Sweetie Belle thought.

"Have you two seen around?" Sweetie Belle ask her older sister.

"No, but I don't think they're going to cause any trouble." Rarity said.

Looking through her dresses, Rarity murmured to herself, "Hm... Should I try on a dress for today?"

The younger unicorn rolled her eyes and walk to the kitchen.

* * *

Sweetie Belle hummed the song from her dream, trying to remember what the lyrics could be, as she and Apple Bloom rode in the red wagon while Scootaloo ride her scooter.

_Was it something about a river? _Sweetie Belle thought.

The wagon came to a sudden stop in front of their school. As Sweetie Belle bump into Apple Bloom, the yellow earth pony murmured to herself, "Next time, warn us you're going to stop."

"Sorry." Scootaloo said.

The Cutie Mark Crusaders quickly enter the school before they're late. Sweetie Belle stopped in front of the door when the young unicorn heard a small, odd squeak out of nowhere.

"Sweetie Belle, aren't you coming in?" The white unicorn heard her earth pony friend say.

"Coming!" Sweetie Belle shouted, running after her friend.

* * *

The green earth pony let out a sigh, sitting on a seat in Sugarcube Corner with her brown-orange friend. Her green-yellow eyes landed on her pegasus friend and said, "What are we going to do?"

"I'm not sure, but this seems to be a pretty peaceful place, Takamina." The pegasus said.

"Yuuko, we can't stay here for long. We have to go back to Akibastar." The earth pony, Takamina, said in a whisper.

"I know that. Also, why are you whispering?" Yuuko ask her friend.

"Well, we're in a town filled with colorful horses that have strange names, like Rarity. I don't believe they have the knowledge about where we live or have names like ours. It's probably a good idea if we don't use our names when we talk to them."

"I guess you're right."

The two ponies notice a pink pony walk up to them. With a confused expression, Takamina said, "Yes?"

All of a sudden, the pink pony let out a loud gasp and jump in the air. In a blink of an eye, the pink earth pony ran away.

"At least this is going to be an interesting place." Yuuko said with a smile.


End file.
